


Звонки с ответом

by reda_79



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему у Дилана нет номера телефона Тайлера Хеклина?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звонки с ответом

**Author's Note:**

> [Написано на ФБ 2015](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/p205126405.htm)

У него действительно нет телефона Хеклина. Был, конечно, но Дилан его стер. Снова.  
Для него этот номер в списке контактов все равно, что для торчка — бесконтрольный доступ к наркотику.  
Забываясь, Дилан набирает его снова и снова.  
— Че, как дела? — самое безобидное, что срывается с его губ.  
— У тебя уши не горят?  
— Почему когда ты отращиваешь бороду, то становишься похож на мексиканского бандита, а я – на облезлого бомжа?  
— Я чуть не сдох от газовой атаки Типоуза. Помнишь, он пережрал тушеных бобов...  
— Твои кубики все такие же твердые?  
— Заказал пиццу, а когда открыл ее, понял, что ошибся. Пепперони же — твоя любимая...  
— Хекс, ты там? Скажи что-нибудь...  
— Сегодня думал, что потерял свою подушку, чуть не поседел...  
— О чем тебя спрашивала Холл?  
— Я больше не буду тебе звонить, это тупо...  
— У кого вообще хватит терпения расстегнуть все эти пуговицы?  
— Я думал, у меня нет твоего номера...  
— Что ты наговорил Колтону? Я чуть со стула не свалился, когда услышал его голос.  
— Я нашел твою футболку. Заберешь или выбросить?  
— Ты спишь?  
И еще множество бессмысленных, часто риторических вопросов и тупых шуток, выветривающихся из памяти раньше, чем он кладет трубку.

Однажды он позвонил Тайлеру двадцать пять раз за сутки. Тот ответил на все, без раздражения и упреков. И даже посмеялся над идиотским анекдотом, рассказанным в три часа ночи.  
Когда Дилан посчитал количество звонков, ему стало стыдно, и он удалил его номер.  
Благо, у него плохая память на цифры.  
Но рано или поздно номер Тайлера все равно оказывается в списке контактов.  
И Дилан опять его набирает.

Он звонит из клуба, куда выбирается с кастом «Бегущего по лабиринту».  
Последний шот явно лишний: в голове гудит или это музыка? Пол кружится, приходится опереться о тонкую картонную перегородку в кабинке мужского туалета. Сладострастный стон из-за стены вызывает смех и тянущее чувство внизу живота.  
— Как часто кто-то рядом с тобой занимался сексом, пока ты отливал?  
— Э-э-э, Дил? — голос Тайлера приглушен. — Прости, мне надо ответить, — это уже предназначается не для ушей Дилана. Точно, возможно где-то там Тайлер занимается тем же, чем эти двое за стеной туалета.  
— Дилан? Что ты говорил?  
— Ничего, я, кажется, перебрал немного и черт... — его рвет, прежде чем он успевает отключиться.  
— Ты в порядке? — заботливо интересуется Тайлер.  
— Ага, к счастью я выбрал удачное место, чтобы поблевать... Спокойной ночи, Хекс.

Звонит из дома ночью, в полусне, еще не до конца отойдя от кошмара. И даже не помнит об этом, поэтому весьма удивляется, обнаружив с утра на своем пороге встревоженного Хеклина. И опять ни слова упрека, только пристальный взгляд, а потом шаг навстречу, объятие и... Тайлер кажется голодным, почти таким же, как сам Дилан.

Дилан держится без звонков дней десять — почти рекорд. А потом все снова. Звонки, затем удаление номера. Бесконечный повторяющийся цикл.

Так что неудивительно, что идея позвонить Тайлеру так зажгла его. И, наверное, хорошо, что номера у него не оказалось... 

— Йоу! Земля вызывает О&#39;Брайена! — громко вопит Пози, чувствительно пихая локтем под ребра.  
— Тш-ш, мы под вражеским прицелом, — механически улыбается Дилан. Пози довольно ржет, по-свойски закидывая руку на плечо.  
— Обними меня крепче, детка, — игриво хмыкает он.  
— Фу, ты опять перепутал броманс с романом, — криво ухмыляется Дилан.  
— Без разницы, я люблю тебя, бро! — радостно верещит Пози. И Дилан помимо воли заражается его энтузиазмом. Черт, он реально рад, что Типоуз рядом. Окружающие привыкли воспринимать Пози как клоуна, но Дилан-то прекрасно знает, чего тому стоят эти кривляния, и как тяжело приходится зарабатывать народную любовь. От природы не злой и не завистливый Пози вынужден играть по правилам шоу-бизнеса. Главная роль в сериале про оборотней стала его большой удачей. Она же помогла держаться, когда ушла Шона, и не дала сойти с ума, когда умерла мама.

В перерыве между панелями «Волчонка» и «Бегущего» Дилан находит тихий закуток, где можно выкурить сигарету. В надвинутой на нос бейсболке, заросший — он почти неузнаваем. Какая-то девчонка даже дает ему пару баксов. Кто-то другой может быть бы разозлился, но не Дилан. Хапнувший славы по самые гланды, он рад притвориться и бомжом.

Сигарета докурена почти до фильтра, когда в штанах вибрирует телефон. Дилан с секунду пялится на безликие цифры неопределившегося номера и нажимает ответить, уже понимая, кто это.  
— Ты снова сделал это? Удалил меня? — слышит он знакомый голос.  
— Я не удалял Тебя, — возмущенно фыркает Дилан. — Я просто стер номер твоего телефона.  
— То есть все-таки удалил, — насмешливо цокает Тайлер.  
— Че хотел? — бурчит Дилан.  
— Услышать тебя... — Тайлер замолкает. Дилан, замирая, слушает его дыхание. — Дил?  
— Чего? — сердце начинает биться быстрее. Дилану почему-то страшно.  
— Не стирай его больше, я... — слова словно вязнут на глубине.  
— Тай? Ты куда-то пропадаешь, — шепчет Дилан, сжимая телефон вспотевшей ладонью.  
— Я скучаю по твоим звонкам, — разбирает он, и связь обрывается.  
— Абонент вне зоны действия сети, — сообщает механический голос.  
Дилан нажимает отбой и смотрит на экран. 

— Вот ты где, — выныривает из-за угла Томас. — Идешь?  
— Ага, — Дилан сует мобильник в карман и следует за Томасом, лавируя среди каких-то труб, проводов и узких коридорчиков. Поднимаясь по лестнице, ведущей на сцену, Дилан ощущает вибрацию поступившего сообщения.  
«Я скучаю по тебе».


End file.
